


Red-Green-And-Gold

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Pon Farr, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is ready to serve his mate in his time of need.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Green-And-Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 12, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 12, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Paramount does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 177  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [LJ First Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/120121.html) for [Sasha_Anu](sasha_anu.livejournal.com), who requested Kirk/Spock. Prompt: Pon Farr. Ahh, the classics! :)

Bells.

Red.

Heat.

Fire.

All trapped within the heavy canvas of a light-brown tent blocking out the twin Vulcan suns.

All to serve the Vulcan deep in the throes of _pon farr_ , and of his Human mate.

James Kirk stood before Spock of Vulcan, cool despite the sweat on his naked flesh. He had no fear of the man standing before him. Spock’s breathing was heavier but not causing him discomfort. His skin was tinged green, his fingers flexing convulsively. His jet-black hair shone in the red light of the flickering firepot, his cock semi-erect. His dark-brown eyes were lit with an inner fire.

Jim stood proud and calm, gleaming and golden, his hair striated with sunlight, the stubborn lock hanging gently down and accentuating feathery lashes and eyes that sparkled gold and green as the tiny bells jangled in the wake of a hot breeze.

Coolness meeting heat.

Love meeting lust.

Consumed in flames of mutual passion.

He had been here before.

 _“T’hy’la_ ,” Spock rasped as he reached for his bondmate.

Jim smiled.

Practice makes perfect.


End file.
